Their Loving Uncle
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Gaster comforts Chara and Asriel with some help from Frisk. Tickle story with a ton of fluff and cuteness! :) Done as a request for Texanna7 on Deviantart. :)


**Their Loving Uncle**

 _A story requested by Texanna7 on DeviantArt. Undertale belongs to Toby Fox. I own nothing. Post-game, Pacifist. Chara and Asriel were both saved and are good now._

Toriel gathered her purse with a sigh. Sans and Papyrus were beside her. "Well, another PTA meeting," she said.

"Don't worry, Lady Toriel," said Papyrus with a cheerful note in his voice. "I'm sure the children have been doing very well in school."

"They have been working hard on their school subjects and trying to bring up their grades in the subjects that they were struggling in," said Sans.

Toriel nodded and turned to her three children who were sitting on the couch. "You three mind your uncle Gaster," she said in a motherly, but slightly stern, voice.

"Yes, Mama," Chara said respectfully as her siblings echoed her reply and the former queen and the two skeletons left. Gaster, who had come downstairs to take a break from his work, came and stood by the couch. Frisk noticed him and reached up for him. Smiling, the tall skeleton picked her up and noticed the other two seemed pensive about something.

"Chara. Asriel, what's troubling you two?" He asked gently.

The small goat looked up at him and opened his mouth to say something, but then looked away. Chara's head hung and Gaster could see tears in her eyes. Frisk began to look upset too, something Gaster noticed. "What is wrong, little ones?" He asked in concern.

"Uncle Gaster…do you hate us?" Chara asked softly.

The tall skeleton was stunned to hear that. "Who told you that lie?" He asked.

"No one, Uncle Gaster," said Frisk. "They mean back before I fell into the Underground and before the barrier broke."

Gaster looked at the other two, who looked very upset and he gently set Frisk down on the couch before kneeling in front of the other two. "You both mean what happened after we were trapped in the Underground, correct?" He asked.

Both nodded, Asriel looking close to tears and Chara had tears running down her face. The tall skeleton stood up and picked up Asriel first, sitting down and setting him in his lap before gently pulling Chara closer and into his lap. He then motioned Frisk over and she was soon snuggled into his side.

"Chara. Asriel, while I didn't approve of your actions, I didn't hate you two," he said.

The small goat looked up at him. "But, I caused everyone so much grief," he said. "And…I hurt Frisk."

The heroine of the Underground looked at him. "Asriel, I forgave you for that," she said gently.

Chara sniffled. "Maybe, but…we still did a lot of bad things. I'm surprised Mom and Dad aren't ashamed of me. I thought they would have disowned me after I told them where I'd been and how much trouble I caused you, Frisk," she said.

"I felt the same way," Asriel admitted. "Mom and Dad were so forgiving, but…well, maybe…did we really deserve it?"

Gaster listened carefully and now looked at Frisk. "Frisk, you forgave both Asriel and Chara, correct?" He asked.

"Yes," she said with a nod.

"May I ask why?" He asked gently.

Frisk smiled, seeing what her uncle was doing. "Well, I understood their frustrations," she said. "Like the rest of the monsters, they were trapped too, only they didn't have the freedom the others did."

She noticed her adopted siblings were looking at her. "I wouldn't like being trapped for so long like how you two were," she said. "And where you had hopes of the barrier breaking, I understood, which was why I wanted to free everyone, including you two."

She then looked up at Gaster. "And when Uncle Gaster tried his hardest to break the barrier with no luck, I knew the amount of responsibility I had."

"And you didn't give up," said Gaster with a smile. "Your determination held strong."

Frisk smiled and Asriel and Chara also smiled a little. "I bet your human mom and dad are very proud of you," said Asriel. "By the way, why didn't you return to them?"

"Because I was a foster kid," Frisk said. "I don't even know where my human parents are."

The other three gave her looks of sympathy and she smiled a little. "I lived in a good home, though," she said. "The lady was very kind and she raised me and the other kids, even making sure that we were adopted into very good homes. I was the last kid that she had and she helped me a lot, even teaching me that you can diffuse a situation if you remain calm and show kindness. I carried her lessons with me and when I fell into the Underground, those same lessons helped me when I had to fight everyone."

"Some reacted to your kindness right away and spared you, seeing you as a good human, while others like Undyne took a bit to convince, but you persevered," Gaster said.

Frisk nodded. "So, when I freed everyone and decided to stay with you all, I went from foster kid to adopted," she said. "And when you two apologized, I gained a brother and sister."

"And I gained two nieces and a nephew," said Gaster, smiling at them.

Asriel and Chara both had tears running down their faces and hugged the tall skeleton, who instantly started comforting them. "I love all three of you," he said sincerely.

The three children snuggled into their uncle's arms and suddenly Frisk giggled, turning to see one of Gaster's summoned hands behind her and it was tickling her neck. Asriel and Chara were also being tickled by the ghostly hands and the red-eyed girl got up and tried to run, but Gaster snapped his fingers, summoning more ghostly hands. Chara soon found herself gently pinned to the floor by four of the hands holding down her wrists and ankles while some of the other ghostly hands began tickling her and she squealed as her sides, stomach, underarms, belly button, and feet were tickled.

Asriel was lying on his back in Gaster's lap as two of the ghostly hands grabbed his ankles and held them up in the air, making the small goat unable to escape as he was then tickled simultaneously on his feet, stomach, ribs, and ears. Frisk, who was still giggling as the one ghostly hand tickled her neck and ears felt Gaster start tickling her with his real hands.

All three kids were laughing so much that Gaster couldn't help laughing a bit too as he then summoned a few more ghostly hands to tickle Frisk while he moved over to Chara and tickled her, making her giggle and let out a giggling shriek when he blew raspberries into her stomach. He did the same for Asriel and Frisk and soon let the children have a breather before smirking.

"I want those little tummies," he said in a playful voice, making the kids squeak and try to squirm as he gently grabbed Chara's ankles and gently pulled her closer. "And you're first, little Chara."

The red-eyed girl was lost in a fit of giggles as multiple raspberries were blown into her stomach before the tall skeleton playfully began munching on her stomach, being very gentle, but it tickled so much that Chara was in stitches, laughing so much that she couldn't struggle and only twitched and squealed when Gaster blew an extra big raspberry right onto her belly button before seeing she had reached her limit and let her rest, picking her up and setting her on the couch to watch while she regained her breath.

Smiling, Gaster turned to Frisk and Asriel. "Now, who's next?" He said, chuckling at seeing the two trying to get away, but they were giggling as his hands reached towards them, moving between them and making them giggle more as he pretended to think about who he'd tickle next. "I'm still rather hungry."

He then gently grabbed Frisk's ankles and pulled her gently closer. "And your little tummy is going to be eaten up, little one," he said playfully, giving Frisk no time to brace herself as he started playfully, but gently, munching on her stomach, which sent the young girl into a big fit of giggles, giggles that became louder when the tall skeleton switched from the playful munching to big, ticklish raspberries. After a bit, she was gasping to breathe and Gaster stopped, smiling as he picked her up and set her down beside Chara on the couch before turning to Asriel, who squirmed as he giggled helplessly, but the ghostly hands held him in a firm, gentle grip. "There's no escape, Asriel," the tall skeleton said teasingly. "Your little tummy is mine."

Chara and Frisk giggled as they watched their brother squirm and laugh hard as Gaster tickled him, using both raspberries to the stomach and playful munching, chuckling when after a bit he heard Asriel bleat a bit and finished off the tickle torture with a very big raspberry to the small goat's stomach, making Asriel bleat again before falling limp.

Gaster picked him up gently and brought him over to the girls, who giggled a little, but then crawled over into the tall skeleton's lap and checked on Asriel, seeing him recovered before they grinned and turned to their uncle, surprising him when they began tickling him.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Gaster laughed out as all three tickled his sides and stomach for a bit until he managed to catch them all his arms and hold them in a hug as they giggled and he laughed along with them.

A moment later, they had settled down and the three of them snuggled into their uncle's arms and he held them. "Are you three feeling better?" He asked.

They answered him by hugging him and he chuckled in amusement before lying back on the couch and letting the three settle down on his chest.

About an hour later, the others came home, smiling when they saw the three children get up and run over to them. "How did the meeting go, Mama?" Asriel asked.

"It was a good meeting and I was pleased to hear that you children have been working hard," Toriel said with a smile.

Sans hugged Frisk, who snuggled her face into his hoodie. "We also learned that those bullies stopped bugging you, but the teachers couldn't tell us why," he said.

Chara, who had been hugging Papyrus, giggled from her spot in her uncle's arms. "Daddy scared them," she said.

"Oh?" Toriel asked.

Asriel also giggled. "Yeah, the bullies were picking on us one time and he came up behind them," he said.

"They instantly recognized him and fled," said Frisk. "Now, they just watch us from a distance, but they don't dare come near us when we're waiting for you guys to come get us because they're afraid of Dad."

The four adults laughed. "Well, that would explain why a few of the teachers looked worried when we arrived, but were also relieved when Asgore wasn't accompanying us," said Sans. "They were almost shaking in their shoes."

Just then, Asgore walked inside the house, carrying a few pizza boxes and Undyne was behind him, carrying quite a few pizza boxes while Alphys and Mettaton came in carrying bags that had bottles of soda.

Before everyone headed for the kitchen, the three children turned to Gaster and hugged him again and he returned the hugs, ruffling Chara's and Frisk's hair affectionately and rubbing Asriel's head gently in affection before they joined the rest of the family for dinner.

* * *

 **Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
